


Withdrawal Symptoms

by orphan_account



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Monstrous Regiment - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Addiction, Drabble, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long day, and hard work, and Mal is beyond ready for some coffee. Or something stronger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Withdrawal Symptoms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fjalamoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fjalamoth/gifts).



Polly makes the coffee. Mal's in no state to do it. She makes it thick and strong and sticks some sugar in.

'You're freezing, my love,' she murmurs. She puts an arm around Mal's shoulders to support her, and lifts the cup to her mouth.

Mal takes Polly's other hand and holds it to her own face. 'Curse you, Polly, and your heartbeat! Damned temptress!'

Polly has heard worse. 'Coffee.'

'Blood!' Mal exclaims, but the mere scent of the coffee is calming her. 'It's not the same...'

'But,' Polly says, 'it'll have to do.'

Such is life with a vampire.


End file.
